The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
There are two kinds of authentication methods. The first method is a password based method, where any user device having a shared password may connect with any other device also having the same shared password. There are no long term public keys in this method and there is no way to identify the devices that are involved in the connection. This makes the connection insecure.
The second method, the mutually blinded Diffie Hellman method allows for sharing of an encrypted public key between users to verify identities before transmission of data. However, in this method, a first user device has to have access to a public key of a second user device in order to decrypt a message received from the second user device to verify the identity of the second user. In this method, a first device cannot connect with devices that the first device has not interacted with previously.